Hollyoaks: Back to Work
by JKerry
Summary: John Paul arrives home after his day at school. Will he tell Theresa that the student he kissed at The Loft is a pupil there?
1. Chapter 1

**Hollyoaks: Back to Work**

**John Paul returned home after getting his job back at Hollyoaks High and was sorting out his paperwork in the living room when Theresa and Porsche sauntered in. "Hey, John Paul," Porsche said with a grin, and kissed her cousin on the cheek. "Hey, Porsche, Theresa," John Paul replied, a little absent mindedly. Theresa saw this.**

**"Hey, Porsche," she said, "Why don't you go and put the kettle on and I'll help John Paul with his stuff upstairs?" she asked. Porshe shrugged. "Whatever," she said, and went to the kitchen. Theresa gave John Paul a meaning full look and he sighed, before reluctantly putting his paperwork in one folder and following her up the stairs to her room.**

**"How was school?" Theresa asked pointedly with a raised eyebrow as she sat on her bed. John Paul shrugged. "OK. I got my job back," he told her. Theresa gasped. "Really! Wow, well done, John Paul," she said, and gave him a congratulatory hug. John Paul hugged her back, hoping she wouldn't mention the student he kissed the night before.**

**After the hug, Theresa pulled back and saw the look on his face. "Why aren't you happy?" she asked. "I thought you'd be over the moon. I know you said you went to see Finn with Sinead yesterday, so I thought you'd be more pleased than this," she said, as she sat down on her bed again.**

**John Paul put his hands uncomfortably in his pockets as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. "I am happy," he protested. Theresa gave him a look. "Come on, John Paul," she coaxed. "There's something else, isn't there? Should I be worried?" she asked.**

**John Paul sighed and sat down on the edge of Phoebe's bed, as Theresa's baby, Myra Pocahontas, slept in the cot next to him. "OK, OK," he said. "It's about that boy I kissed last night. You were right, T. He was old enough to be a student," he said. Theresa folded her arms across her chest. "And?" she prompted, before John Paul gave a big sigh and rubbed his face. "He's a student. At Hollyoaks High," he told her. **

**Theresa's jaw dropped to the floor as she took the news in. "You what?" she asked, shocked. John Paul nodded guiltily as he stared at the floor, unable to meet Theresa's eyes. "John Paul McQueen," she said, angrily. "How can you be so stupid? You know you're risking your job and Ste, and all for what, this student?" she asked. John Paul nodded miserably. "I know. You were right. I'm sorry, Theresa. I messed up. I don't know how to fix it," he said, sadly. "It's not me you should be apologising to," Theresa said firmly. John Paul looked at his cousin. "I'm sorry I put you in the middle of all this," he said. "But it was just a kiss... nothing serious-," he said, trying to play it down. **

**"Oh come on, John Paul. Listen to yourself," Theresa scolded him. "Now Ste won't ever talk to me again if I found out I knew about your secret, will he?" she asked. John Paul hung his head. "I know, I know and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I'll invite Ste round for dinner here this week, and I'll tell him afterwards," John Paul suggested.**

**"You better," Theresa said, "Because I'm not covering up your mistakes," she said. Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Theresa opened it. It was Porsche. "Come on you two," she said breezily. "Tea's on the table," she began. Then she saw the sad looks on both their faces, and raised an eyebrow. "Hey," she said, "did I miss something? What's with the long faces?" she asked. Theresa and John Paul shared a look.**

**"It's nothing. We were just talking about Ste," Theresa said, as John Paul looked at her in panic. "Oh? What about him?" Porsche asked. "Well, John Paul said he's going to invite Ste over for dinner here sometime this week as a celebration for getting his job back," Theresa said, with a meaningful look at John Paul.**

**John Paul sighed in relief, and mouthed 'thank you' to Theresa for not telling Porsche their secret. Theresa just raised an eyebrow at him again before turning back to Porsche. "Well, you could look more happy about it," she said, before grinning and going down the stairs. Theresa gave a last look at Myra Pocahontas, and followed Porsche down the stairs, with an anxious looking John Paul in tow. He had no idea how he could explain the kiss to Ste. **


	2. Chapter 2

**18/03/2015**

**Hollyoaks: After the Kiss...**

**Theresa rushed home that evening after kissing Patrick. She was still in shock when she entered the house, and was grateful that Porsche and her family weren't in, she wasn't in the mood for answering any questions right now.**

**When she shut the door behind her, John Paul came down the stairs carrying Myra Pocahontas in his arms. "Hey, Theresa," he greeted her softly, as Myra was sleeping in his arms. "Hey, John Paul," Theresa replied, smiling tiredly. "Thanks for looking after her," she said gratefully, before taking Myra in her arms. As soon as she looked at her little girl's face, everything seemed better, and for a moment she forgot her problems as she gazed at her adorable baby. Everything seemed right. Then reality hit her. **

**"Theresa?" John Paul was asking. She jumped and turned to face him. "Yeah?" she asked, trying to seem casual. "What's wrong, T? I was just asking if you wanted a cuppa and you didn't seem to hear me," John Paul said. Theresa smiled weakly at him. "It's okay," she said. "I'm sorry, I've got a bit on my mind at the moment, but I'd love a cuppa, thanks," she said, before walking over to the couch and sitting down with Myra sleeping soundly. "Really? Want to talk about it?" John Paul asked as he poured her a cup of tea. Theresa shook her head. "Oh, nothing," she said hastily, trying to forget it. Patrick's kiss was still lingering on her lips, and she wiped her mouth in an effort to forget. But John Paul wasn't going to be brushed off. Theresa had asked him too much in the past before about anything personal. **

**As soon as he made their tea, John Paul walked over to the couch and they sat and drank their drinks for a little while, before John Paul spoke softly so as not to wake Myra. "So, out with it. Something's on your mind, I know. I'll listen," he offered. Theresa sighed as she cradled Myra in her arms. "Promise you won't freak out," she said, biting her lip.**

**John Paul sipped his tea before replying, "Oh dear, this sounds bad. What have you done now, T?" he asked. Theresa looked at her cousin. "I may have... got close to someone I probably shouldn't have," she admitted, before sipping some more of her tea and trying to keep calm. She decided she would trust John Paul with this, as she knew about his kiss with Harry, so she would share her dilemma with him. **

**"Close? How close?" John Paul asked with a raised eyebrow. Theresa pulled a face. "How about a kiss, with someone we both know?" she tried. "Ah, that bad, right?" John Paul asked with a grimace. Theresa nodded, trying to put her actions into words. It sounded unreal in her mind, so she didn't have a clue how she would explain it to John Paul.**

**She took a deep breath. "I kissed Patrick," she blurted out. John Paul nearly choked on his tea. "What?" he demanded. Unfortunately Myra woke up and started crying at John Paul's loud and shocked tone. "T?! You and Patrick? But he's our boss," John Paul pointed out. Theresa nodded. "I know, I swear, John Paul, you've got to keep this between us, like I'm doing about your kiss with Harry," Theresa begged him as she cradled Myra in her arms. Myra fell asleep again, and John Paul rubbed his temple. "Great idea, Theresa. You always have a way with men. What am I going to do now? I can't look at Patrick in the same way again, not after he kissed my cousin," John Paul said. "I know, and I'm sorry I put you in this position. But I couldn't stop it myself when it was happening. It just happened, I'm sorry," Theresa begged. John Paul sighed.**

**"It's okay. Just tell me how and why it happened," he said. Theresa explained how she told Patrick he was a good man, and that he had a friend in her. "That was all I was trying to tell him, I swear," Theresa said. "I didn't expect a kiss," she said. John Paul grimaced again. "Yuck. Was it a horrible kiss?" he asked. Theresa thought it over for a second. "Well, maybe not all that bad," she said, and a grin formed on her lips before she could stop herself.**

**John Paul groaned. "Great. My cousin in a relationship with my boss. How great is that?" he asked. "I'm sorry," Theresa repeated helplessly. "You're not going to start seeing him, are you?" John Paul asked. Theresa shuddered. "Ew. No, that would be gross," she said. "It was a one time thing. I promise," she told him. John Paul nodded. "Make sure it is," he told her. "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine," he said. Theresa nodded. "Deal," she said, and they toasted their cups in agreement. **


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stood by the school gates that Monday morning, waiting for his girlfriend Cleo McQueen to join him. Students and pupils were making their way towards the school, including teachers such as Mrs Osbourne, who greeted him with a smile and a hello as she walked past.

He smiled back and leant against the gates. Then he saw one teacher and his smile faded. "Hey, Harry," John Paul greeted him as he came up to him. Harry forced a smile. "Hi, Sir," he said. "Is Cleo coming?" he asked. John Paul nodded, somewhat awkwardly. "She's just stopped off at the corner shop to get some snacks. She'll be here in a sec," he told Harry. Harry nodded. "Well, see you in class, Sir," he said, trying to get rid of John Paul.

But to his discomfort, John Paul just stood there. "Listen, what are your intentions with Cleo?" he asked Harry. Harry looked up at him. "What do you mean, my intentions?" he asked. John Paul sighed. "Look, do you really like Cleo? I find that surprising since what happened... between you and me. I hope you're not leading her on," John Paul warned Harry. Harry stared back. "Hey, you're the one who kissed me. You're the one that ought to be apologizing to her, not me," he argued back.

The two men stood face to face. An angry look came over John Paul's face. "I'm not the one pretending to be one thing when they're actually another," he shot back. "So? Our kiss might just be a phase. Besides, I like Cleo. I just want to make her happy," Harry said. Then the school bell rung. "Well, saved by the bell," John Paul said. "You better not hurt my cousin. If you do, you'll have me to deal with," he threatened him. "I think we've always dealt with that, don't you?" Harry said with a smirk.

John Paul glared at him. Just then Cleo turned up. "Hey," she said happily, carrying a shopping bag. She turned to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "What's going on?" she asked, looking from John Paul to Harry.

"I was just, telling Harry not to be late for registration. That means you too, Cleo," he told her sternly. She sighed. "I know, I know. I'll see you later, okay?" she asked, and gave John Paul a quick hug before holding Harry's hand as she made her way to school.

John Paul hated to admit it but he felt a slight twinge of envy as he saw Cleo's hand touch Harry's. After, he felt guilty as he followed them through the playground. What would Ste say if he knew? He shuddered at the thought and shook his head. _Man up, McQueen, _he told himself. _You're married. Get a grip. _With that, he left Cleo and Harry and went to his classroom, ready to start another day at school, but not ready to start another day with Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

Hollyoaks- Back to Work Chapter 4.

Lunchtime...

**Headmaster Patrick Blake sat in his office, idly holding a glass of rum in his hand. It was lunchtime, and he had just let his secretary, Theresa McQueen, go to lunch after telling her he was dying. He had to tell someone. **_**I still can't believe I kissed her, **_**he thought, mentally kicking himself. **_**I must have suffered from a moment of weakness. **_**He sighed and replayed the scene over and over in his mind. Why did he keep opening himself up to Theresa? The girl was from a family who lied on a daily basis. He knew he couldn't trust her. But, he thought ruefully, her lies reflected his lies. **

**There was no denying it. Even Patrick couldn't deny it- they did make a good team. With another sigh, he drank the rest of his rum before sitting back in his chair and glancing at the clock. It was 12:30. Lunch would be over at 1pm. So he made sure his drink was hidden so Theresa wouldn't find it and ask any awkward and nosy questions, as she tends to have a habit of doing.**

**Even though he kissed her, Patrick felt a little pleased about it. After all, she was a youngster, and half his age. But then he snapped back into reality. **_**No, mate. You can't think that way about her. You can't trust her, **_**he reminded himself. **

**Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Patrick sat up straight. "Come in," he called. The door opened, and John Paul entered. "Hi, Mr Blake," he said. "John Paul," Patrick said, greeting him with a small smile. "What can I do for you?" he asked. John Paul walked a little towards his desk. "I'm sorry, Mr Blake, but I need to ask you something," he started. Patrick gestured towards his chair so John Paul could take a seat. He did, and Patrick sat back, listening to what John Paul had to say. John Paul took a deep breath.**

**"Well," he began, "I wonder if maybe you could, please, please cover for me in my English class at 3pm this afternoon? I'd be there but I can't today as they've moved Ste's medical session back an hour due to short staff, so I need to be there by 2pm. I'm sorry it's such short notice, but I didn't find out until today," he explained.**

**Patrick mulled this over and stroked his chin as John Paul anxiously waited for an answer. Finally, Patrick nodded. He could cover John Paul for an hour, maybe it will help take his mind off things. "OK," he said. "I'll cover for you. On the condition that you come back as soon as it's finished, and pick up any homework that I may have gotten from your class," he said. **

**John Paul smiled in relief and appreciation. "Thank you, Sir," he said. "I'll be back at 5pm after the session, would that be all right?" he asked. Patrick nodded. "Yes, I don't get home till later. I'll see you at 5pm sharp tonight then, deal?" he asked. John Paul nodded and the two men shook hands.**

**John Paul then made his way to the door. On his way out, Patrick said, "Oh, and Mr McQueen," he said. John Paul turned round a little tensely, hoping that didn't mean Patrick had changed his mind. "If you need to do this again, please give me a longer notice," he said. John Paul nodded. "Thank you, Sir, I'll do my best," he said with a small smile, before walking out of the office and closing the door behind him. As soon as he left, Patrick got out his bottle of rum again and poured himself another helping. Today was going to be a long day. **


	5. Chapter 5

Hollyoaks - Back to Work:

That Afternoon...

That afternoon John Paul met Ste outside the gates of the school. He had et Mr Blake take over his class for the afternoon so he could take Ste to their counseling session. They held hands as they walked through the village towards the clinic, and John Paul couldn't help but feel more and more proud of Ste with every session he went to. Ste was a lot more serious and gentler now, and John Paul loved him for it.

They smiled and chatted as they walked, but even though John Paul was smiling and happy to be with his husband, a dark thought still lingered in his mind. _How can I tell Ste about the kiss? _he thought ruefully. _He's just so happy right now, I can't spoil that, can I? _he asked himself. But he knew he would have to tell him about the kiss eventually. Before Theresa does. Sometimes his cousin has a habit of blurting things out without thinking. That was the last thing he needed right now that Ste was getting better. John Paul knew that Ste saw him as his rock, and really needed John Paul to go to these sessions with him.

"So, I was wondering," John Paul began hesitantly as they rounded a corner. "Yeah?" Ste asked with a smile. John Paul took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you'd like to come round ours for dinner one day this week, maybe Friday? I thought it'd be nice to see you with everyone, then we can let everyone know how your sessions are going," he said. To his relief and panic at the same time, Ste said yes. "I'd love to, you don't have to ask me you daft thing. It's a given that I'll come to dinner with your family," Ste said.

John Paul gulped and forced a smile. "Great. I'll get some ingredients during the week and then I can cook for everyone. You like lamb, don't you?" he asked his husband. Ste nodded. "Yeah. Actually, I'd go, except that Amy is out on her course and can't take the kids this weekend, so if I go then they'll have to go with me if that's all right?" Ste asked. John Paul nodded. "Sure. I don't think we've had a big dinner with our whole families together before," he said. Ste grinned. "Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you," he said, before kissing John Paul passionately.

John Paul sighed happily after the kiss. _Maybe if his kids are there then I won't have to tell him. We don't want to cause a scene, after all, _he thought to himself. He then found himself grinning and laughing at Ste's jokes for the rest of the way to the hospital. At least he could put telling Ste about the kiss he had with Harry for one more week. He would explain everything to Theresa too during the week, and they would have to work out another way of telling Ste. _But not right now, _John Paul thought. He wanted to spend a few more days in total bliss with his recovering husband. _Not right now. _


End file.
